Saxony Tower
Saxony Tower is a skyscraper in New York owned by Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe and houses his penthouse. History Early History Built in the Tribeca neighbourhood of New York in the late 20th century on the behalf of the King of Underworld, Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe or his father, Saxony Tower's top two floors were modeled to serve as the former's penthouse for his stays in the city. Hades also had a highly secure vault and panic room built behind his office, and in the vault he stored the many artifacts he acquired over the years, such as the tablet of the Altar of the Cosmos and the Helmet of Hades. When the neighbouring Tribeca One building was in the middle of its development, Hades used his influence to have the building's planned 70-story height changed since it would restrict the view from his Saxony Tower apartment. The Three Secret Cities A few days after the conclusion of the Great Games of the Hydra, Hades's butler informed his master that the Four Legendary Kingdoms had decided to disavow Hades and liquidate his assets, and that anything he wanted from the vault he would need to collect himself due to the vault's security system. As he had joined forces with Jack West Jr's team, Hades requested them to join him in heading to his New York penthouse to obtain both the Helmet and the tablet of the Altar of the Cosmos due to their importance to the Trial of the Cities. Upon arriving and being met by Geoffrey, Hades led the group to the vault, where he showed them the Helmet and Altar tablet. After Lily West translated the Word of Thoth on the latter, Geoffrey received word that someone had entered the building and were on their way up to the penthouse in Anthony's private elevator. As the intruders killed Hades's private staff, Hades led Jack, Lily, Geoffrey and Mae Merriweather into the panic room, from which they watched on the security feeds as Orlando Compton-Jones, Ricardo Mendoza and Sunil Malik enter the vault to claim the two artifacts and discuss their plans to complete the Trial. Orlando and his entourage proceeded to leave Saxony Tower when they heard that more enemies were incoming, and as Hades and the others left the panic room and headed for the elevator, they were confronted by Yago DeSaxe and his men, come to capture and imprison Hades and Jack at the Royal Prison of Erebus. The confrontation was interrupted as a pair of V-22 Ospreys under the control of the Knights of the Golden Eight entered a holding position outside the penthouse. After the Knights forced Yago to leave with only Hades, one of the aircraft opened fire on the building, causing much damage to the Saxony Tower penthouse and killing Geoffrey, while the other V-22 offloaded its Knights to storm the apartment. As they worked to survive the Knights' assault, Jack, Lily and Mae were forced to jump onto the arm of a nearby crane of the Tribeca One building that Zoe Kissane had positioned for them to escape the Tower. Facilities Hades's Penthouse Occupying the top two floors of the Tower, Hades's penthouse is a highly luxurious space where Hades spends his time when staying in New York. Trivia *Saxony Tower, while fictional, is located in the Tribeca neighbourhood of New York. Category:Locations Category:The Three Secret Cities Category:Towers